Vida
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: La vida es algo precioso que debemos valorar ante todo, es por eso, que el misterio de nuestro pasado debe ser develado en algún momento a nuestras personas más queridas, ¿no es cierto, Toothless? [Toothless centric][Drabbles-Viñetas][Original image belongs to iMuseling in DevianArt]
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: _

**_No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría. _**

_Advertencias: _

**_Toothles centric. Cualquier dato aquí encontrado es imposiblemente verídico, nadie sabe nada acerca de los Furia Nocturna, excepto Dreamworks, si por razones x a mi voluntad llegase a tener alguna igualdad a la historia original que podría develarse acerca de ellos, es una mera coincidencia. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo. Historia narrada en primera persona por un personaje misterioso._**

**_N° de palabras: 468_**

**_Tipo de escrito: Drabble (Entre 100-500 palabras)_**

* * *

**_Vida _**

**_Prólogo _**

* * *

Nuestro pasado es parte de lo que somos, de lo que fuimos. Se dice que si alguien perdiese todos sus recuerdos, su forma de actuar y de pensar podrían cambiar drásticamente pues la historia que lo había formado estaría desaparecida.

Los Furia Nocturna siempre fueron la raza de dragones mas puros y fascinantes que yo allá visto jamás. Agresivos y a la vez dóciles, egoístas y a la vez cooperativos, humildes pero a la vez arrogantes como nadie. Yo se, amigo mío, que como yo te has preguntado.

_¿Cuál es el pasado de Toothless?_

Yo voy a contártelo, pero para eso tendremos que ir incluso mas allá del inicio de Toothless, mas allá, incluso antes de que naciera. El principio de su pasado. Espero prestes atención, esto podría ser algo largo.

Desde que la tierra es tierra y el cielo es cielo, Vikingos y Dragones se había declarado en un claro acuerdo una enemistad implacable y peligrosa, y eran ellos, los Furia Nocturna, los encargados de proteger a los demás dragones. Pero tanta valentía tenia su precio, y poco a poco, fue en aumento hasta que casi era imposible de pagar. Las Furia Nocturna hembras, afectadas por las heridas de guerra y la depresión de una constante lucha, se volvían estériles, e incapaces de poner huevos, era obvio que su clan empezaba a debilitarse. Se desmoronaban poco a poco y los vikingos aumentaban a su vez.

El macho alfa, el Furia Nocturna líder, tomo una drástica decisión: _Era su clan o los demás dragones._ Y un alfa siempre protege a los suyos.

No le costo mucho convencer a todo su pueblo de seguirlo, sin embargo, de entre todo su clan. Una de ellas sobresalía, una joven Furia Nocturna, la pareja del líder. Ella relato una historia que nadie creyó, una historia en la cual las miradas de una vikinga diferente a los demás que ella hubiese visto le había alimentado y curado su ala rasgada, donde sus miradas se habían encontrado casi como si siempre se hubiesen buscado. Pero todos la rechazaron.

La pobre Furia Nocturna busco consuelo en los ojos de su pareja, sin embargo, cuando ella intento acercarse, un rugido atronador y furioso había salido presuroso de la garganta del líder. Rechazo, ofensa, traición. Los había traicionado y para todos la única solución era desterrarla, enviarla a donde ningún dragón existiese para acompañarla.

Todos la odiaron, todos la acorralaron y todos la hicieron huir asustada. Y mientras ellos huían a otro lugar donde pensaban prosperarían mejor, la madre de Toothless voló, voló a donde nadie pudiese creerla una mentirosa por hacerse amiga de una humana.

Para cuando la Furia Nocturna llego a su destino, todos los demás ya habían partido. El líder los guiaba por el cielo tranquilamente, la noche los ocultaba de manera piadosa, pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron evitar lo que ocurrió después.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

**_-Al final de la historia, en el epilogo, sera develado el porque de que la historia sea narrada en primera persona por una mujer. Pueden hacer todas sus teorías, siempre es interesante ;)_**

**_-El asunto del clansera dejado a un lado por algunos capítulos, y nos centraremos en la madre de Toothless. Yo les avisare cuando volvamos a tocar el tema del clan Furia Nocturna._**

* * *

¡Hola Fans de HTTYD! Este es mi primer fanfic en esta sección, y también es mi primera historia sin romance entre sus géneros. Toothless siempre me ha parecido un personaje misterioso, lo único que sabemos acerca de él es que es el único de su especie, además de lo obvio. Es por esto, que quise abarcar este tema en profundidad. Seran capítulos cortos pero probablemente sean muchos capítulos cortos. Cualquier pregunta o duda, pueden hacérmela llegar por PM o adjuntos a un review. También avisarles que mi compromiso de publicación es un capítulo por semana, si llego a fallarles es porque realmente es imposible para mi. Así sin más, espero que les guste la historia, y solo deseándoles que me dejen su más humilde opinión, se despide,

**_Jenn._**


	2. Nacer

_Disclaimer: _

**_No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría. _**

_Advertencias: _

**__****_Toothles centric. Cualquier dato aquí encontrado es imposiblemente verídico, nadie sabe nada acerca de los Furia Nocturna, excepto Dreamworks, si por razones x a mi voluntad llegase a tener alguna igualdad a la historia original que podría develarse acerca de ellos, es una mera coincidencia. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo. Historia narrada en primera persona por un personaje misterioso._**

_N° de palabras: ******757**_

___Tipo de escrito:_**__****_ Viñeta (Entre 500-1000 palabras)_**

_Agradecimientos a:_

**_Me-Me Rotamundo, Zel-Ol, abril;contreras;37 (ya se que esta corto, yo muy bien dije que serían capítulos cortos), _****_Kisaki Yazmin Motou, _****_Paolabaez (Muchas gracias anónimo) y _****_Marcela-Hawk (¡Sempai!)._**

* * *

_**Vida**_

**_Primer capítulo| _Nacer_ |Primer capítulo_**

* * *

La Furia Nocturna había conseguido estar en un lugar alto, lleno de niebla para ocultarse y con un río lleno de peces no muy lejos de ahí. _El lugar perfecto para poner sus huevos._

Pensó entonces en la vida que llevarían sus futuros hijos, y también, pensó en lo que hubiese pasado de decirle a su pareja que estaba esperando tener crías. Probablemente no estaría sola, y no tendría que lidiar con un embarazo de semejante riesgo. La Furia Nocturna era una de las más pequeñas del clan haciendo casi imposible su apareamiento y su deposito de huevos, y si llegase a tener huevos, quedaría muy débil y debiese ser cuidada por su pueblo para que no muriese. Era un verdadero milagro que estuviese embarazada. Ahora sola y abandonada, no sabia que podría pasar.

Pasaban las semanas y ella sabia que el día se acercaba, pondría los huevos. Ya no estaba tan dudosa como antes, pero aun tenia miedo. Se arrepentía un poco de que se le hubiese ido la lengua con su historia. Recordó a aquella mujer que le había ayudado en ese momento, sus alas heridas habían sido curadas y sus cicatrices de guerra casi olvidadas. Tal vez había sido ese rayo de esperanza lo que logro que no se volviese estéril como todas las demás.

Dos días después, el día tan esperado llego, la pobre dragona sufría, todo dolía pero cada vez que un huevo pasaba, una felicidad plena la embargaba. Estoy casi segura, de que una madre siempre esta asustada al tener a sus hijos, pero que su espíritu siempre se antepone ante ello. Más por amor, que por valentía.

Sin embargo, para el final del día, solo un huevo había salido sano y sin ningún problema, todos los demás se destrozaron, se pudrieron o explotaron de manera imprevista. Aunque su corazón estaba destrozado, hizo lo que pudo para centrarse en que debía cuidar el único que le quedaba, a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía estar muriendo. Estaba impaciente por que se abriera, por ver si este estaba bien, por ver... si por fin sería madre.

El huevo empezó a moverse inquieto, indicando que estaba a punto de explotar. La Furia Nocturna se lamento un poco el que sus pequeños no pudieran nacer en la isla natural. Las condiciones de ese lugar en donde estaba ahora, después de todo, no eran las más indicados. Tal vez, si hubiese ido a la isla sus otros huevos hubiesen tenido más suerte. Se negó, no, no era momento para pensar en eso. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el huevo exploto, ella solo pensó que lo que se alzaba ante ella era la cría más hermosa y pequeñita que hubiese visto jamás, se sentía débil pero a la vez, su espíritu le decía que se mantuviera fuerte. El bebé Furia Nocturna miro hacia todos lados, curioso por el nuevo mundo que lo rodeaba, con pasos torpes se levanto del lugar al cual había sido lanzado por la explosión del huevo y se volteo, se acerco lenta y dubitativamente hasta quien era su madre, mirándola curioso con aquellos ojos grandes verdes y amarillentos.

**— ¿Qué tal, pequeño? Ven aquí—** La cría inclino levemente la cabeza, aquella dragona se le hacía cariñosa, _¿Quién era?_ La pequeña cría se sentía atraída hacía ella, se veía realmente curioso por saber quien era. Aquella aura de protección que emanaba y ese olor dulce que parecía emitir hacía él, eran tan raros y nuevos. Todo era nuevo, la sensación suave bajo sus pies, los sonidos a su alrededor y todo lo que aparecía ante sus ojos. La Furia Nocturna hizo otro intento para que volviera su atención a ella.**— Soy tu madre y voy a protegerte.**

Y aunque el bebé, no había entendido muy bien las palabras, si había entendido la sensación de su voz. Un tono dulce, maternal, lleno de protección y honestidad. _Madre, ¿eso era lo que había escuchado? ¿Eso era ella? ¿Su madre?_ Toothless se acerco a ella, probablemente preguntándose aquello. Las crías son capaces de reconocer a sus madres, pero Toothless parecía estar tan curioso de _todo_ que se le hacía difícil concentrarse solo en eso. La madre de Toothless emitió un rugido alentador, que lo llamaba. Y él, por fin reaccionando, corrió con renovadas energías empezando a saltar por todos lados alrededor de su madre de manera juguetona, feliz y contento. Si, definitivamente aquella era su madre. Se acurruco entre sus patas y ella lo arropó entre sus alas. De ahora en adelante, solo serian ellos dos.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

**_-Como se pudo observar en 'El regalo del Furia Nocturna' ('_****The gift of the Night Fury'), los huevos de dragón explotan y el agua -al parecer de unos géiseres o aguas termales naturales, ve tu a saber-absorbe la explosión, aunque solo hemos visto los de los Gronckles hacer esto, aún así no se si todos los huevos de dragón tiene esa facultad.**

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de _'Vida'_, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. La madre de Toothless empezara a tener las cosas un poco difíciles debido a que esta aún adolorida, sin embargo, están muy bien escondidos así que no se preocupen, no les pasara nada malo ;) Así sin más solo me queda pedirles su más sincera opinión y mis deseos de leerlos el próximo domingo, se despide,

**_Jenn_**


	3. Lecciones de vuelo I

_Disclaimer:_

**_No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría._**

_Advertencias:_

**_Toothles centric. Cualquier dato aquí encontrado es imposiblemente verídico, nadie sabe nada acerca de los Furia Nocturna, excepto Dreamworks, si por razones x a mi voluntad llegase a tener alguna igualdad a la historia original que podria develarse acerca de ellos, es una mera de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo. Historia narrada en primera persona por un personaje misterioso._**

_N° de palabras: **784**_

_Tipo de escrito: **Viñeta**_

* * *

**_Vida_**  
**_Segundo capítulo| Lecciones de vuelo I|Segundo capítulo_**

* * *

Aunque solitaria, la niñez de la cría de Furia Nocturna fue plena y feliz, y a pesar de que desde un comienzo todo lo que lo rodeaba era difícil, él fue fuerte y su madre, muy dedicada.

Ya estaba algo crecido desde la ultima vez que hablamos de él , algunos meses habían pasado desde su nacimiento, y era tan lindo como cualquier cría: travieso, curioso y algo desobediente. Su madre no podría estar más orgullosa, pero había algo que aun no había podido enseñarle.

_Volar._

Parte de las razones por las cuales no había podido enseñarle, era que estaba tan dolida que su cuerpo no se resistía ni siquiera caminar por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que ya se encontraba más recuperada, podía enseñarle. Nunca había visto a su madre volar, por lo que no tenia un ejemplo de donde sacarlo, ni siquiera sabia que podía volar. Sin embargo, como todo dragón sentía una inexplicable atracción por el cielo, por los pájaros y el fuerte viento que a veces azotaba aquel lugar en donde estaban. También tenía curiosidad de aquellas extrañas cosas largas y delgadas que le salían del lomo (sus alas). A veces las movía como los pájaros, imitando la forma en la que lo hacían ellos, pero tan suavemente que no podría levantarse ni un centímetro del suelo.

— **¡Cariño!**

— **¡Ya voy, mamá!**

La madre de Toothless se encontraba en la punta de un barranco, esperando a su pequeño que se acerco con saltos rápidos y ágiles hasta ella. Una expresión dulce y sonriente apareció en los ojos de la Furia Nocturna, consciente de lo que haría ahora. Con curiosidad, Toothlesss miro hacía abajo, vaya, que estaban alto.

— **Bien, pequeño, hoy aprenderemos a volar.**

Toothless estaba sorprendido. — **¿A volar? ¿Cómo los pájaros?**

Su madre rió y levantó sus alas con las de ella. — **Por supuesto, querido ¿Para que creías que eran estas?**

Toothless se avergonzó un poco entonces, tal vez debío haber preguntado antes. A pesar de lo que todos creímos, Toothless tardo más de lo que una cría debía tardar en aprender a volar, tal vez esto se debiera a que los dragones estaban forzados a volar para sobrevivir y él no tenia esa necesidad.

_"Un dragón derribado, es un dragón muerto"_, estoy segura que recuerdas eso de algún lado. Y si bien, la madre de Toothless lo sabia, también sabia que aquel lugar estaba tan bien resguardado, que volar se convertía no exactamente en un recurso de sobrevivencia, sino en un instinto que llenaba a los dragones de que lo eran, de algo que los definía.

_Porque el volar era algo tan propio de ellos como lo era el oxigeno de sus pulmones._

La primera vez que el pequeño Toothless trato de volar, se enredo con sus alas y cayo en picada dándose en la nariz. La segunda, tan asustado estaba por volver a caerse que decidió practicar primero cómo mover las alas, sin embargo el viento logro llevárselo cuando abrió las alas y se enredo en las ramas de un arbol. La tercera vez, se lanzo valientemente del risco pero se atoro en los arboles que crecían saliendo de las rocas. Y así incontables veces.

— **Esto es muy difícil...**

— **Vaya, ¿te estas rindiendo?**

— **¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!**— Y volvió a levantarse, bajo la risita comprensiva de su madre. Toothless se estaba volviendo bastante terco.

Volvio a abrir sus alas y empezó a agitarlas, cerro los ojos, un poco frustrado. De alguna manera, había fallado tantas veces que no esperaba lograrlo en ese momento. Escucho la risita de su madre, dulce y encantadora.— Cariño, abre los ojos.

—** ¿Eh?**— Y los abrió.

Su madre se encontraba a su lado, y con un gruñido de aliento lo invito a mirar hacia sus patas. El suelo se encontraba tan lejos que Toothless podría decir que aquel era el bosque de unas hormiguitas. La vista le impresiono, estaba volando y no podía estar más contento de estarlo haciendo (aunque solo estaba aleteando, manteniéndose en un solo lugar). Pero su madre pareció dejar de estar feliz en algún punto.— **¡No dejes de aletear!**

— **¡AH!**— Y Toothless empezó a caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos, aterrorizado por la caída, estaba a demasiada altura y eso iba dolerle, mucho, demasiado, _¿ya les dije que eso iba a dolerle?_ Un sonido extraño como el de algo que cae a gran velocidad se escucho justo antes del impacto, y no era Toothless quien lo emitía. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba seguro, en el lomo de su madre, _¿cómo había llegado tan rápido?_

— **¿Estas bien, cariño?**— Toothless aun no abría sus ojos, estaba demasiado asustado como para hacerlo. Su madre sonrió entonces, levantándolo hacía el cielo, hasta que se perdieron entre las nubes.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_-**Creo que no hay ninguna ¡De tener alguna duda acerca del fic, pueden realizarla y la responderé aquí o en las aclaraciones del siguiente capítulo!**_

* * *

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. No hablare mucho aquí porque subiré el otro capítulo inmediatamente,

Jenn


	4. Lecciones de vuelo II

_Disclaimer:_

_**No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría.**_

_Advertencias:_

_**Toothles centric. Cualquier dato aquí encontrado es imposiblemente verídico, nadie sabe nada acerca de los Furia Nocturna, excepto Dreamworks, si por razones x a mi voluntad llegase a tener alguna igualdad a la historia original que podría develarse acerca de ellos, es una mera coincidencia. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo. Historia narrada en primera persona por un personaje misterioso.**_

_N__˚ de palabras:__** 663**_

_Tipo de escrito: __**Viñeta (Entre 500-1000 palabras)**_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Me-Me Rotamundo, Zel-Ol, abril;contreras;37, Kisaki Yazmin Motou, Paolabaez (Anónimo), Marcela-Hawk, Angela Magic, mar-san, BuhoOscuro16, lady-pervert-2201, HiNaThItHa.16241 y viliandra odette **_

* * *

_**Vida**_

_**Tercer capítulo| **__**Lecciones de vuelo II**__** |Tercer capítulo**_

* * *

El frío que se empezaba a generar por la altura a la que se encontraban no era exactamente percibido por ellos, pero definitivamente el paisaje si que podían verlo. Las nubes, manchadas por los rayos del sol, mostraban formas y colores preciosos. Un espectáculo fascinante para la pequeña cría de Furia Nocturna.

Había abierto los ojos por curiosidad de saber donde estaba, y al verse seguro, pudo dejarse llevar por el hermoso espectáculo que le proporcionaba el cielo. No despegaba la vista de las nubes, demasiado ocupado en saber como era posible eso como para darse cuenta de lo cansada que de repente estaba su madre.

— **Bajemos**.— Toothless estuvo a punto de replicar pero la severa mirada de su madre lo intimidó un poco. De nuevo en el suelo, la madre de Toothless no dudo ni un momento en estirarse en el suave pasto, descansando su débil cuerpo. Era posible que las secuelas del embarazo y el nacimiento de los huevos persistiera, yo creo que si. Por otro lado, Toothless seguía mirando el cielo, se veía muy ansioso de volver arriba e intregarse nuevamente a las nubes. — **Cuando quieras que alguien confié...**

Toothless volteo a verla y se acerco curiosa, invitándola a seguir. — **¿Confiar?**

— **Si, cuando quieras que alguien confié en ti, solo enseñale lo maravilloso que es el cielo.**

Toothless asintió, comprendiendo las acciones de su madre, el porque le había enseñado eso. Ahora tenia una razón para volar más que porque quería volar como los pájaros, quería volver a ver ese hermoso cielo. O por lo menos, ese era el mensaje que ella quería transmitirle. Sabia que eso le serviría en el futuro. Para sus propias crías, otros dragones, o incluso..._algún humano._

Por las semanas que siguieron, Toothless intento llegar tan alto como pudo sin la ayuda de su madre _(que había decidido quedarse en el suelo por un tiempo)_. Aprendió a ir más rápido, más lento, hacía delante, hacia atrás, vueltas, esquivar, pasar y claro, aterrizar. Aunque más bien parecía aterrizar en su nariz más que nada, uno, dos, tres, otra vez y de nuevo. A veces la madre de Toothless se burlaba un poco, con la mayor de las dulzuras, claro, pero igual lo hacía. Con el tiempo, el mismo Toothless desarrollo rápidamente su talento para volar. Se dio cuenta de lo rápido que podía ir y de lo fácil que eran las maniobras. Su madre estaba fascinada, realmente sorprendida con el progreso de su hijo. Y divertida con las piruetas que solía hacer.

— **¡Mira esto, má!**

Toothless cayo en picada, a tal velocidad que su madre no tardo nada en captar el sonido. Un sonido tan característico, que su madre sonrió de inmediato. _El sonido de los Furia Nocturna._ Pero hubo algo que la hizo dejar de sonreír. ¿Por qué no se detenía? La Furia abrió sus ojos aun más de lo debido, de repente aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar. Ir a aquella velocidad para una cría y no parar a una distancia considerable del suelo no era buena señal, nada bueno.

— **¡Cari-!**

Y cuando la nariz de Toothless parecio rozar el pasto, hizo una vuelta tan rápida que su cuerpo pareció lanzarse hasta arriba incluso con más velocidad con la que había bajado, perdiéndose rápidamente en el cielo, subiendo imparable. La madre de Toothless suspiro completamente aliviada y, sonrió entre el orgullo y la preocupación. Cuando Toothless llego al suelo, lo recibió un suave latigazo en la cabeza y la severa _(y fingida)_ mirada de su madre.

— **Me asustaste**— Declaró, con ojos preocupados y cobijandolo entre sus alas. Toothless, con ojitos de cachorro, se apoyo en las patas de su madre, disculpándose.

Y como no, ella lo disculpo con una sonrisa, y lo felicito, sin dejar de mostrar esa sorpresa y admiración por sus increíbles movimientos. Toothless sacaba pecho siempre orgulloso, por ser admirado y por ver incluso que era mejor volador que su madre. Ella solo lo felicitaba, aunque aun le faltaban cosas por aprender.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_**-No creo que haga falta alguna. ¡Si tiene alguna duda sobre el fic, escribanla y la respondere aquí o en el proximo capítulo!**_

* * *

Ahora si, puedo hablarles con más tranquilidad. Pues aquí en mi reloj son las 12:30 am, ya es lunes pero hare como que no y este capítulo se quedara como si fuese del domingo. Se me esta haciendo algo pesado escribir 'La madre de Toothless' todo el tiempo así que en algun momento le pondremos nombre (pero sera mucho más adelante, no ahora). Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capitulos, que tiene una tercera parte pero que no sera el siguiente capítulo. Sin nada más que pedirles su más humilde opinión en forma de review, se despide,

_**Jenn**_

* * *

_**Nota: Por cierto, si tienen ideas sobre algo que les gustaria ver en 'Vida', pueden mandarme un PM con su idea, yo la considerare y la usare si me parece interesante, eso es todo. Adios.**_


	5. Como nosotros

_Disclaimer:_

_**No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría.**_

_Advertencias:_

_**Toothles centric. Cualquier dato aquí encontrado es imposiblemente verídico, nadie sabe nada acerca de los Furia Nocturna, excepto Dreamworks, si por razones x ajenas a mi voluntad llegase a tener algun parecido a la historia original que podría develarse acerca de ellos, es una mera coincidencia. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo. Historia narrada en primera persona por un personaje misterioso.**_

_N_°_ de palabras: __**640**_

_Tipo de escrito: __**Viñeta (Entre 500-1000 palabras)**_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Me-Me Rotamundo, Zel-Ol, abril;contreras;37, Kisaki Yazmin Motou, Paolabaez (Anónimo), Marcela-Hawk, Angela Magic, mar-san, BuhoOscuro16, lady-pervert-2201, HiNaThItHa.16241, viliandra odette, Caths;Scurt;57, vivetuyao y snowflakes013**_

* * *

_**Vida**_

_**Cuarto capítulo| **__**Como nosotros**__** |Cuarto capítulo**_

* * *

Si había algo raro para Toothless, era ver dragones que no fuesen su madre y él. Especialmente dragones de otras especies. Un Terrible Terror, cansado y probablemente hambriento había aterrizado _-y desmayado en el proceso-_ ante los pies del pequeño Toothless. A Toothless aquello le había parecido tan raro que no pudo evitar juguetear con él como si fuese eso, un juguete, jugando con su cola y las pequeñas escamas del dragón. Su madre, aparto a Toothless del pobre Terrible Terror con un gruñido, regañándolo. Tomo al pequeño dragón en su boca, retractando sus dientes para no lastimarlo y poder cuidarlo de la manera más amable posible..

— **Mamá, ¿qué es eso?**

— **Un amigo, cariño. Es un dragón, como nosotros**— Toothless lo miro feo.

— **Pues no se parece en nada a nosotros, aquí entre nos, como que le hace falta crecer un poquito más y ese color, iugh**— La madre de Toothless rodó los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

— **Que algo no se parezca del todo a ti, no significa que no sea como nosotros**.— Toothless hizo una mueca, extrañado, su madre entendió que él no comprendió lo que había querido decir. — **Ven, miralo, tiene alas, escamas y dientes, ¿no?**— Toothless asintió, observando con atención al pequeño dragón.— **Y yo tengo alas, escamas y dientes, ¿cierto?**— Toothless miro a su mamá, asintiendo con aún más énfasis.—** Y tu tienes alas, escamas y dientes, ¿verdad?**

Toothless rodo los ojos.— **Vale, ya entendí.**

Aprendida la lección de igualdad, Toothless nuevamente intento acercarse a _'examinar'_ a su nuevo _'amigo'_, su madre volvió apartarlo gruñendole levemente y con un_ «¡No es un juguete, cariño!»_. Toothless se alejo, se le veia bastante molesto. Un poco celoso, tal vez, posiblemente de que madre le estuviese poniendo más atención a algo que no era él.

El día paso sin mayores contratiempos, pero el Terrible Terror no despertaba y la madre de Toothless estaba empezando a preocuparse. Cuando los caballos duran demasiado tiempo dormidos en el piso y no de pie significa que morirán pronto, aunque realmente no se si se aplicara lo mismo a los dragones. Toothless estaba incluso más inquieto todavia. Su madre tuvo una idea.

— **¿Qué crees que deberiamos hacer cuando despierte?**

— **¿Preguntarle por qué se ha desmayado como un tonto?**

— **Cariño...**— El tono de advertencia no se hizo esperar, y Toothless coloco la más inocente de sus caras, la Furia Nocturna suspiro.— **Probablemente tenga hambre cuando despierte, podriamos darle algo de comer. Pero yo tengo que quedarme a cuidarlo, ¿Qué tal si intentas tu pescar algo?**

La sola mención de la probabilidad de hacer algo solo, de manera independiente, especialmente la comida, hizo que los ojos de Toothless brillaran de manera increible, como a quien le encomiendan la más importante de las misiones. De la nada, nuestra cría favorita empezo a daltar por todos lados y a emitir una especie de maullido alegre, su madre solo rió. Probablemente Toothless se sentía un dragón muy adulto, a pesar de que a penas iba a cumplir los dos años.

— **¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Iré a pescar y traeré muchos, muchos, **_**muchiiisimos**_** peces!**

— **Muy bien, muy bien. Pero quédate quieto**— Toothless no parecía querer parar, pero a pesar de que su madre había pronunciado las ultimas palabras con suavidad, paro y se coloco frente a ella, sacando pecho para recibir su misión.— **¿Sabes dónde esta el río?**— Toothless asintió.— **¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?**— Asintió nuevamente.— **Puedes irte entonces. ¡Pero debes tener todo el cuidado del mundo!**

Toothless se elevo un poco y simplemente le grito un _«No te preocupes, má»_, pero antes de irse se movio rapidamente hasta su madre, la lamió dulcemente y salio rápidamente de la escena. En a penas segundos, desapareció de la vista de su madre. Ahora su madre debía estar preocupada por un dragoncito inconsciente, y por otro dragón inconsciente, _aunque inconsciente de otra forma._

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_**-¡En el proximo capítulo sabremos que paso con el clan de los Furia Nocturna!**_

_**-Toothless no sabe pescar aún, su madre solo lo hizo para que dejara al pobre Terrible Terror en paz.**_

_**-Ese dragoncito sera nuestra clave para saber que paso con los Furia Nocturna :sorpresa:**_

* * *

¡Hola! El capítulo de hoy estuvo algo aburrido -pienso yo, espero que no lo haya estado tanto, en realidad-, pero es necesario para poder entender el que viene. Como ya dije en las aclaraciones, en el proximo capítulo, sabremos que paso con las Furias Nocturnas que estuvieron viajando para protegerse. Y Toothless dejara de prtarse tan necio, tal vez.

Sin más, solo me queda pedirles su más humilde opinión en forma de review, se despide,

_**Jenn**_


End file.
